Аболет
5e = 250px|-| 4e = 250px|Аболет. Иллюстрация из «Monster Manual» 4й редакции|-| 3e = 250px|Аболет. Иллюстрация из «Monster Manual» 3.5-й редакции|-| Аболет ( , ударение на первом слогеFrank Mentzer. «Ay pronunseeAY shun gyd». «Dragon» #93 (TSR, 1985)) — один из видов монстров в Dungeons & Dragons различных редакций. Аболеты обитают в воде, внешне напоминая больших рыб. Они обладают могущественными псионическими способностями, что делает их очень опасными противниками. Согласно рулбуку «Lords of Madness», аболеты являются одними из самых древних существ во вселенной D&D, и самыми злобными, с которыми в этом соперничают только моркоты. История публикаций Аболеты были придуманы Дэвидом «Зебом» Куком для первой редакции Advanced Dungeons & Dragons и впервые появились в модуле «Dwellers of the Forbidden City» (1981 г.), а затем — в первом издании «Monster Manual II» (1983 г.). Их подробному описанию была посвящена статья Брэндона Гриста (Brandon Grist) «Ecology of the Aboleth» ( ) в № 131 журнала «Dragon» (март 1988 г.). Во второй редакции AD&D аболеты вошли в «Monstrous Compendium Volume Two» (1989 г.) и затем были перепечатаны в «Monstrous Manual» (1993 г.). Псионические способности аболетов детализированы в «The Complete Psionics Handbook» (1991 г.). В третьей и 3.5-й редакциях D&D аболет включён в «Monster Manual 3» (2000 г.) и «Monster Manual 3.5» (2003 г.) соответственно. Аболетам посвящена одна из глав книги «Lords of Madness: The Book of Aberrations» (2005 г.). В четвёртой редакции D&D аболет также включён в «Monster Manual» (2008 г.). В сеттинговой книге по Forgotten Realms для D&D 4, «Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide» (2008 г.), описывается подвижная крепость аболетов Ксксифу (Xxiphu), которая поднялась из моря Упавших Звёзд (Sea of Fallen Stars) после пробуждения её обитателей от тысячелетнего сна. Кроме обычных аболетов, описано много вариаций с иными способностями или образом жизни. Advanced Dungeons & Dragons Журнал «Dragon» № 131, статья «Ecology of the Aboleth» (1988): * Великий аболет (grand aboleth) * Величайший аболет (greater aboleth) * Благородный аболет (noble aboleth) * Правитель аболетов (ruler aboleth). Журнал «Dungeon» № 12 (1988): * солоноводный аболет (saltwater aboleth) Книга «Night Below: An Underdark Campaign» (1995): * учёный аболет (savant aboleth). Переиздан в «Monstrous Compendium Annual Two» (1995). Dungeons & Dragons 3 Базовый монстрятник «Monster Manual» от редакции 3.5 (2003): * Аболет-маг (aboleth mage) Руководство «Expanded Psionics Handbook» (2004): * Аболет-псионик (psionic aboleth) Руководство «Lords of Madness: The Book of Aberrations» (2005): * Аболет-амфибия (amphibious aboleth) * Стигийский аболет (stygian aboleth) * Воздушный аболет, или уобилит (uobilyth, aerial aboleth) Dungeons & Dragons 4 Базовый монстрятник «Monster Manual» от четвёртой редакции (2008): * Хлещущий аболет (aboleth lasher) * Слизевый маг-аболет (aboleth slime mage) * Аболет-наблюдатель (aboleth observer) * Слуга аболета (aboleth servitor) Физиология Аболеты — рыбоподобные существа (на самом деле амфибии, способные выбираться на сушу), в среднем двадцати футов (около 6 м) в длину и около 6500 фунтов (3 тонны) весом. Поскольку аболеты растут в течение всей своей жизни, некоторые особенно древние экземпляры могут быть значительно крупнее. Внешне они напоминают рыбу с длинным, как у угря, телом, хвостом и плавниками обычной рыбы и большим спинным плавником. Немного позади от головы из тела растут четырех длинных щупальца, по два с каждой стороны. Три глаза аболета расположены на голове один над другим. В нижней части тела находятся четыре железы, испускающих слизь. Цвет брюха аболета оранжево-розовый, а спина — цвета морской волны. Вне воды аболеты могут существовать, но их кожа становится жёсткой и водонепроницаемой. Её повреждение приводит к быстрой смерти аболета, так что на суше они намного менее опасны. Аболеты, как и иллитиды, — природные псионики. Кроме псионических способностей, аболеты обладают ещё одним опасным оружием: выделяемая ими слизь, попадая на кожу дышащих воздухом существ, приводит к их трансформации. Кожа жертв превращается в полупрозрачную мембрану, которая позволяет им дышать в воде, но лишает способности дышать воздухом. Таких существ аболеты превращают в своих рабов — слуг аболетов. Ещё одной особенностью аболетов является наследственная память. Каждый аболет рождается с памятью своих предков. Кроме того, он усваивает воспоминания тех, кого пожирает. Аболеты не умирают от возраста, и если их не постигнет насильственная смерть, могут жить неограниченно долго, время от времени впадая в продолжительный, иногда на сотни лет, сон. Аболеты двуполы и раз в пять лет способны произвести одно яйцо. Новорождённому аболету требуется около десяти лет, чтобы созреть. Обычно выводок аболетов состоит из родителя и одного-трёх юных аболетов разного возраста. Аболеты всеядны и могут потреблять любые органические вещества, но предпочитают разумную добычу, воспоминания которой могут присвоить. В воде у них нет природных врагов, даже самые могущественные водные существа предпочитают уступить им дорогу. Сообщество Раса аболетов крайне эгоистична. Они знают, что являются одними из самых древних созданий, и считают всё существующее по праву принадлежащим им. Аболеты не поклоняются никаким богам и не беспокоятся о своей загробной жизни, так как намерены жить вечно. Они испытывают определённое почтение к древним существам, известным как Старшее Зло ( )Эти существа, основанные во многом на произведениях Лавкрафта, описываются в одноимённой книге.. Некоторые ранние издания, тем не менее, утверждают, что у аболетов есть божества: согласно второредакционному изданию «Night Below», они поклоняются сущности, называемой Кровавой королевой ( ), а «Monster Mythology» утверждает, что часть аболетов почитает принца демонов Джубилекса. Один из богов мира Forgotten Realms, Гонадоур, упоминается как божество, почитаемое аболетами. В книге «Underdark» для четвёртой редакции указывается, что аболеты происходят из Дальнего Пространства и стремятся превратить в его подобие не только материальный мир, но и Астральное море и Стихийный хаос. Аболеты в Pathfinder В Pathfinder Roleplaying Game аболеты ответственны за предысторию человечества и многих других разумных рас базового мира игры, Голариона. Когда их человеческие рабы восстали, аболеты обрушили на них огромный метеорMadBrew (September 28, 2009). «Tested: Pathfinder Chronicles Campaign Setting». Постоянное влияние аболетов на другие расы Голариона стало даже поводом для авторского юмораJames Sutter (September 27, 2010). «Inside the Pit: Monster Design 101». Paizo.com. «The attached image, sometimes known simply as the Aboleth Flowchart, represents a basic but often overlooked tenet in the creation of new monsters for Golarion.». Литература * Wolfgang Baur. «Secrets of the Sunless Seas». «Dragon» #222. * James Jacobs. «The Ecology of the Kaorti». «Dragon» #358. * F. Wesley Schneider, James Lafond Sutter. «The Lightless Depths». «Dungeon» #144. Примечания Категория:Монстры